Tales from Life
by SamHobbit
Summary: This is a song parody fic. It is a mixture of Harry and James' time. Both are set post their 6th year or so unless otherwise stated.
1. Tale as old as time

**Description: **Originally this was 'Beauty and the Beast. This is Ron Hermione. It takes place after book 6.

**Dedication: **To anyone who supports Ron Hermione.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, or Harry Potter

Tale as old as true

"Tale as old as time. True as it can be." Hermione explained.

"We're barely even friends, then one of us bends, unexpectedly." Ron followed.

"Just a little change." She justified.

"Small, to say the least." He agreed.

"We're both a little scared, neither one of us prepared."

"Ever just the same. Ever a surprise."

"Ever as before. Ever just as sure as the sun will rise."

"Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song." They were in unison for once.

"Bitter sweet and strange, finding you can change." Ron noted

"Learning you were wrong. Certain as that the sun rises in the east." Hermione put in.

"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme." They smiled.


	2. could it be?

**Description: **Originally this was Could it be? by Kristi Carlson Ramono. This is a Sirius Lupin fic. I will also turn this into a Sirius James if I get enough feedback for it. Set back in the past. I didn't really change the words but I did put a whole new spin on the song.

**Dedication: **To anyone who supports slashes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Could it be? or Harry Potter

Could it be?

"I know we've been friends forever. But now I think I'm feeling something totally new." Sirius told Lupin one day after potions. It may have been that when they did love potions he had smelled dog and books.

"After all this time I've opened up my eyes. Now I see. You were all ways with me." Lupin said in realization. He too had smelled dog but also wood.

"Could it be? You and I? Never imagined." Sirius said smiling at him.

"Could it be? Suddenly, I'm falling for you?" Lupin asked as if Sirius would know the answer. "Could it be? You were right here beside me, and I never knew? Could it be its true, that it's you?"

"It's kinda funny, you were always near. But who would have thought, we'd end up here." Sirius chuckled. "And every time I've need you. You've been there to pull me through. Now it's clear, I've been waiting for you"

"Could it be?" Lupin asked

"You and I?" Sirius asked.

"Never imagined." Lupin admitted.

"Could it be?"

"Suddenly?"

"I'm falling for you"

"Could it be?"

"You were right here beside me"

"And I never knew"

"Could it be its true?"

"It's you." Lupin smiled.

"It's you." Sirius beamed. Without hesitation and as if it was something common he leaned in and kissed Lupin, who returned it. After a few moments they spoke again.

"Is the start of the rest of our lives?" Lupin asked.

"I can see it in your eyes." Sirius smiled smirk-like.

"Then it's real?" Lupin asked

"And it's just me and you." Sirius gestured around them.

"Could it be that it's true?" Lupin whispered.

"That it's you." Sirius whispered back.

"Never imagined." Lupin said between their snog fest.

"Could it be?"

"Suddenly"

"I'm falling for you"

"Could it be?"

"You were right here beside me." Sirius said as they broke apart.

"And I never knew." Lupin admitted. "Could it be its true?"

"It's you." Sirius verified.

"That it's you." Lupin smiled.

"Could it be that it's true? That it's you." Sirius asked one last time.

"It's you." Lupin smiled before kissing him again.


	3. I just want to be mad

**Description: **Originally this was I just want to be mad by Terri Clark. This is Harry Ginny. It takes place after book 6. This is Ginny's thoughts about Harry.

**Dedication: **To anyone who supports Fred/George

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, or Harry Potter

I just want to be mad

Last night we went to bed not talkin' 'cause we'd already said too much

I faced the tomb, you faced the aisle. Bound and determined not too touch

I've liked you for seven years now, some days it feels like twenty-one

I'm still mad at you this mornin' goblet's there if you want it

I've been up since five, thinkin' about me and you

And I'll tell you the conclusion I've come to

I'll never leave, I'll never stray

My love for you may not change

I ain't ready to make up; we'll get around to that

I think I'm right. You think I'm wrong

I'll probably give up before long

Herm, please don't make me smile

I just want to be mad for a while

For now you might as well forget it

Don't run your fingers through my hair

I know I'm being stubborn

No, I don't want to go back up stairs

I'm going to leave for home without a goodbye kiss

But as we're ridding off remember this

I'll never leave, I'll never stray

My love for you may not change

I ain't ready to make up; we'll get around to that

I think I'm right. You think I'm wrong

I'll probably give up before long

Ron, please don't make me smile

I just want to be mad for a while

I'll never leave, I'll never stray

My love for you may not change

I ain't ready to make up; we'll get around to that

I think I'm right. You think I'm wrong

I'll probably give up before long

Pig, please don't make me smile

I just want to be mad for a while

I just want to be mad for a while


	4. Guy all the Girls want

**Description: **Originally this was Girl all the bad guys want by Bowling for Soup. This is a James song. I didn't really change the words but I did put a whole new spin on the song.

**Dedication: **To anyone who reads DOTM

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Girl all the bad guys want or Harry Potter

Guy all the girls want

8' o clock, Monday night and you're waiting

To talk to a guy a little cooler than me

My name is James; I'm a wizard with a posse

I wear a two-way but I'm not sure what that means

And when I walk, all the women and the angels sing

But Lily doesn't notice me

Cause I'm

Watchin' Quiddich

Showing off to girls

Listenin' to Witches

Turning tables

It's like a bad movie,

She's looking' through me

If you were me then you'd be

Screamin' someone shoot me

As I fell miserably

Trying to get this girl to want me

'Cause I'm the guy all the girls want

She likes taped MTV

I like Magic

Her Walkman full of songs

That are mad at their dad

She said she'd like to score some study time

She'll never know I'm the best thing she never had

And when I walk, all the women and the angels sing

But Lily doesn't notice me

Cause I'm

Watchin' Quiddich

Showing off to girls

Listenin' to Witches

Turning tables

She likes 'em with an IQ

I want a Quiddich season pass

Ridding in a train.

Does short hair make the man?

It's like a bad movie,

She's looking' through me

If you were me then you'd be

Screamin' someone shoot me

As I fell miserably

Trying to get this girl to want me

'Cause I'm the guy all the girls want

'Cause I'm the guy all the girls want

There she goes again with her skirt on

And barrettes in her hair

She broke my heart

I want to be sedated

All I wanted was to see her naked

Now I'm watchin Quiddich

Looking like a tough guy

Listening to Witches

Turning tables in my eyes

I could grow a mustache

And I've still got no season pass

All I got is my broom

It's like a bad movie,

She's looking' through me

If you were me then you'd be

Screamin' someone shoot me

As I fell miserably

Trying to get this girl to want me

'Cause I'm the guy all the girls want

'Cause I'm the guy all the girls want


	5. Kriptonite

**Description: **Originally this was Kryptonite. This is Harry Ginny. It takes place after book 6. This is Harry's thoughts about things, mostly Ginny.

**Dedication: **To anyone who supports Finny Gene--A Separate Peace

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, or Harry Potter

Kryptonite

I took a walk around grounds to ease my troubled mind

They left Sirius somewhere in the sands of times

Well, I watch the world from the dark side of the room

I feel there's nothin else I can do

After all I did, I knew it had something to do with you

I really don't mind what happens now and then

As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy will they still call me 'The boy that lived'?

If I'm alive and well, will you be there holdin' my hand

If I keep you by my side would Ron ever forgive?

You're my Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets I will keep

You took for granted all the times I haven't let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head; if not for me then you'd be dead

I picked you up and put you back on solid ground

If I go crazy will they still call me 'The boy that lived'?

If I'm alive and well, will you be there holdin' my hand

If I keep you by my side would Ron ever forgive?

You're my Kryptonite

If I go crazy will they still call me 'The boy that lived'?

If I'm alive and well, will you be there holdin' my hand

Am I keeping you here? No,

You're my Kryptonite

Yeah

If I go crazy will they still call me 'The boy that lived'?

If I'm alive and well, will you be there holdin' my hand

Am I keeping you here? No,

You're my Kryptonite

You're my Kryptonite


	6. Happy ending

**Description: **This was originally Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne. It is Harry's thoughts on how his life is now.

**Dedication: **To anyone who reviews this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Happy Ending or Harry Potter

Happy Ending

'Let's talk this over'

That's what you said

'Was it something we did?

Was it something I said?'

Don't wanna leave you hanging

In a life so dead

Held up so high

I'm such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought that we could be

You were everything that I wanted

Thought we were meant to be

Suppose to be

But we lost it

All the memories

So close to me

Should just fade away

All this time we were pretending

So much for my happy ending

So much for our happy ending

We've got our dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell me not to be difficult.

Yeah, well so are they

But they don't know me, do they even know you?

All the things you hid from me

All the stuff I do

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought that we could be

You were everything that I wanted

Thought we were meant to be

Suppose to be

But we lost it

All the memories

So close to me

Should just fade away

All this time we were pretending

So much for my happy ending

So much for our happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And makin me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

She was everything, everything that I wanted

And we were meant to be

Suppose to be

But we lost it

All the memories

So close to me

Wish they'd just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for our happy ending

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought that we could be

You were everything that I wanted

Thought we were meant to be

Suppose to be

But we lost it

All the memories

So close to me

Should just fade away

All this time we were pretending

So much for my happy ending

So much for our happy ending

So much for my happy ending

So much for our happy ending


	7. Hogwarts

**Description: **This is the Mauraders talking about Hogwarts. Originally It was High school by Superchick.

**Dedication: **To my friend Courtney whose probably not even reading this but oh well.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Superchick or Harry Potter.

Hogwarts

"It's Hogwarts. It could be, a mini me of the rest of society." James smiled at the thought.

"There's always, a head boy. There'll always be, always be Captains." Peter put in.

"Sadly, some will be eternally keeping score for popularity." R.J. said sticking his head out of his book for a moment. "And just cause they all do, doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school."

"Hogwarts is like a big competition. Prank masters, the cup is the mission. There can only be one head girl, one head boy." Sirius put in.

"Everyone voting, everyone competing but these are the rules, the way of Hogwarts. If someone puts you down, that's so Hogwarts. Someone talks behind your back, that's also Hogwarts. Thinking you have to get them back, that's still Hogwarts. I know I'll be graduating early." Lily explained.

"It's Hogwarts. Could still be a mini me of the rest of society." James put in again.

"There's always, a head boy. There'll always be, always be Captains." Peter put in.

"Sadly, some will be eternally keeping score for popularity." Lily put in again.

"And just cause they all do--" Lupin started before being cut off by Sirius.

"Means we have to act like we're in Hogwarts." He said laughing. James echoed him.

"It means we have to act like we're at Hogwarts."


	8. Well, it's true we love one another

**Description: **This is a Sirius, James, Lily fic. You can either view this as them joking around; drunk or they're serious (he-he, serious)

**Dedication: **To anyone that supports Sirius/James/Lily. The Ultimate Triangle.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The White Stripes, love, or Harry Potter

Love one another

"Well it's true that we love one another." Sirius and James smiled at each other.

"I love James Potter like a little brother." Sirius sat across form his best friend on his own bed.  
"Well Sirius I love you too, but there's just so much that I don't know about you." James smirked at him before getting up to get ready for their classes that day.  
"James, give me some money to pay my depts." Sirius begged after Potions that day when Lucius had reminded him that he still owed ten gallons, which Sirius usually had on him.

"All the gold I give you Sirius, you been using on bets." James told him as he walked toward his Defense Against Dark Arts class.

It was one of the last classes before Holiday, "James, will you owl me if you're able?"  
"I got your address memorized in my owl." James smiled at him before glancing back at Lily.  
"James, I think you're pulling my leg. And I think maybe I better ask Lily." Sirius stood up and did just that, "Lily, do you think James really loves me?"  
She stopped her conversation with RJ and turned toward Sirius, "You know. I don't care because James really bugs me. Why don't you ask him now?"

Sirius turned to face James who was staring at Lily, practically drooling, was now staring at Sirius waist. He turned back toward James' fixation, "Well I would but Lily, I really just don't know how."

"Just say 'James, do you adore me?'" Lily instructed.  
"Well I would Sirius, but love really bores me." James had actually heard their conversation.

"Then I guess we should just be friends" They all said in their own way. Sirius, his heart crushed, James smirking, and Lily annoyed.  
"I'm just kidding Sirius. You know that I'll love you 'til the end." James smiled. His attention, briefly, toward Sirius, who promptly took his seat again.

"Well it's true that we love one another." The two said together.  
"I love James Potter like a little brother." Lily mimicked, thinking no one would hear her.  
"Well, Lily, I love you too; but there's just so much that I don't know about you Lily, give me some of your English lovin" James smiled, leaning back and messing up his hair.  
Lily smiled, without even knowing it. "If I did that James, I'd have one in the oven. Why don't you go off and love yourself?"

James leaned toward her, lowering his voice seductively. "If I did that Lily, there won't be anything left for anybody else."

"James it's too bad about the way you look." Lily smirked.

"You know I gave that horse a carrot so he'd break your foot." James smirked, back. He was referring to the last exam that they'd had, where Lily had failed due to James' payoff of the student in detention, Sirius, who was grading them.

"Will the two of you cut it out? And tell 'em what it's really all about." RJ snapped.

"Well it's true that we love one another." Lily and James smiled at each other.  
"I love James Potter." Lily smiled.

"Like a little Brother." Sirius put in hoping she'd take the bait.  
"Well, Lily, I love you too, but there's just so much that I don't know about you." James smiled at her.


	9. Light my Candle

**Description:** I had plot bunnies attacking my shoes yesterday so I wrote this. It is set after book 7. Harry's been missing for months; Ginny is now in her seventh year. Harry's been hiding out in the Caves that Sirius hid in, even through his amnesia doesn't tell him that. He's been missing since Voldemort was killed.

**Dedication: **Rentheads + Potterheads, my new fav. Shipping

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter (if I did book 4-6 would've been different) or Rent. This was once 'Light my Candle'.

Light the Fire

Ginny sat at a table near the back drinking her new butterbeer and remembered back to her sixth year. A chair scooted back and caused her to look up, thinking it was one of her friends. "What'd you forget?"

"Got any heat?" He asked weakly.

Ginny was taken back by his sudden appearance. The man took the seat across from her.

"I know you?" She looked him over: dark black hair, bright green eyes, a shadow that looked like a lightening bolt was on his forehead. He shivered slightly. "You're shivering."

"It's nothing, I have no heat and I'm a little weak on my feet. Would you light that fire?" He paused and looked her over: fire red hair, freckles, slightly used clothes. She stared. "What are you staring at?"

Ginny turned her gaze quickly to her butterbeer. "Nothing, your eyes in the moonlight. You look familiar." The man got up to light the fire himself and stumbled. "Can you make it?"

He smiled at her. "Just haven't eaten much today. At least the room stopped spinning, anyway." He noticed Ginny's stare. He smiled as he said, "What?"

Ginny smiled back, "Nothing, your smile reminded me of--"

He sighed, sitting back down. "I always reminded people of--who is he?"

Ginny turned her look toward the dieing fire, "He died. His name was Harry."

"It's out. Sorry, 'bout your friend." The man got up to light it again.

"Well--." Ginny said standing.

"Yeah." The man went back to her.

Ginny stood there, inches from the stranger, the heat rushing to her face. "Oh, well goodnight." She started to leave. The man's mumbling stopped her.

"No--I think I remember that crash."

She turned to face him. "I know I've seen you out and about, when did you last go out?"

He put a hand over the shadow that just wouldn't disappear, "I'm illin'. I didn't have this before. Is it pure?"

"What?" Ginny asked, trying to understand his ramblings. The man looked up at her and smiled.

"You're staring again."

Ginny knew that the blush in her cheeks and the purple on her ear tips was obvious now. "Oh no--I mean--You look familiar."

His smile turned into something of a smirk, "Like your dead boyfriend?"

"But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else--"

He noticed the butterbeer was still in her hand. "Why don't you forget that stuff? You look like you're thirteen."

"I'm seventeen." Ginny was used to people thinking she was younger than she was, but it still annoyed her. "But I'm old for my age."

The man reached out to take the mug and brushed his fingers against hers. He took it from her and set it down.

"Cold hands." Ginny said simply, smiling.

"Yours too." He smiled down at her and took her hand. "Small. Like my mother's. Care to dance?"

"With you?" Ginny asked. He spun her close to him and then back to where she was before.

"No." He laughed. "With my mother."

"I'm Ginny." She introduced herself.

The man suddenly dropped her hand and looked sad. "They call me," He stopped, as if he was forcing himself to say it. He looked her in the eyes, "They call me Harry."


	10. Carry On

Description: James' words to young Harry.

Dedication: to Bri

Disclaimer: Originally it was "Carry on My Wayward Son" by Kansas. I own only the idea of this fic. Sorry more isn't changed.

Carry on

"Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more." The letter read. Harry shared a glance with his two best friends before reading on. The hand writing changed. "Once I rose above the noise and confusion. Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. I was soaring ever higher. But I flew too high." The hand writing changed back. "Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man. Though my mind could think I still was a mad man,"

Harry turned to his friends again. "I hear their voices when I'm dreaming. I can hear them say "Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more."

The letter went on. "Masquerading as a man with a reason. My charade is the event of the season. And if I claim to be a wise man, well, it surely means that I don't know. On a stormy sea of moving emotion. Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean, I set a course for winds of fortune. But I hear the voices say: Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more."

"No!" Harry shook his head confused.

It was the other handwriting again, it was his mother's. Obvious now that he looked for it. "Carry on, you will always remember. Carry on, nothing equals the splendor. Now, your life's no longer empty. Surely heaven waits for you."

Harry slammed his head down on the table.


	11. Then they do

****

Description: I don't think there are many of these out there. This is from Mrs. Weasly's point of view.

****

Dedication: To other Harry and the Potters fans.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This was once 'Then they do' by Trace Adkins.

Then They Do.

'In the early rush of morning I'm trying to get the kids to school. Pig's hanging on my shirttail, Ginny's locked up in her room and I'm yelling up the stairs:

"Stop worrying 'bout your hair you look fine!"

Then Ron and Hermione are fightin' in the backseat and I'm playin' referee. Now someone's gotta go the moment that we leave. And everybody's late and I swear that I can't wait until they grow up.' Molly thought, leaning her head against the cool window.

'Then they do and that's how it is. It's just quiet in the morning. Can't believe how much I miss all they do and all they did. I want all the dreams they dreamed of to come true then they do.' Molly smiled as Fleur and Bill kissed.

'Now youngest is doing her homework. She'll be going back in the spring. Ginny's latest boyfriend, owled to ask if we could talk and I got the impression that Harry's about to pop the question any day. I look over at their pictures, sittin' in their frames. I see them as babies and I guess that'll never change. You pray all their lives that someday they will find happiness then they do and that's how it is. It's just quiet in the morning. I can't believe how much I miss all they do and all they did. I want all the dreams they dreamed of' Molly laughed as she spotted Fred and George's first Potions set. 'to come true.' Her eyes then moved to they're certificate from the Muggles that said that they're business was legal. 'Then they do.'

'No more Monday Howlers, no carpools, or Quiddich games. My work is done, now I've got time that's all my own. I've been waitin' for so long for these days to come. Then they do, and that's how it is. It's just quiet in the morning. Can't believe how much I miss all they do and all they did.' Molly smiled remembering each owl she'd received from Dumbledore about Ron. 'I want all the dreams they dreamed of to come true. Then they do.' She smiled at Ron and Hermione's wedding picture that hung next to Harry and Ginny's. 'Oh, then they do.'


	12. Dirty Little Secret

****

Description: This is a Sirius X Jane (an O.C.) fic. Read the first chapter of my newest Harry Potter fic, Potter Family Return, to get the full story behind her. In short: James' sister (very much a Potter), Lily's best friend. Sirius and Jane fell that if James ever finds out they would regret it.

****

Dedication: To Pippin634, you disserve it.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or these songs. This was once 'Dirty Little Secret' by All-American Rejects.

Dirty Little Secret

Recently James had been acting odd whenever Sirius and Jane went off together or came back from anywhere together. Sirius hoped he didn't know.

"Let me know that I've done wrong, when I've known this all along. I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you." Sirius smirked sliding into the seat next to Jane. 

"Tell me all that you've thrown away." Jane glanced at him, her typical Potter hair falling into her face.

"Find out games you don't wanna play. You are the only one that needs to know…I'll keep you my dirty little secret." Sirius reached for her hand.

"Dirty little secret?" Jane asked, returning the smirk, tossing her quill at him, missing. "Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret." She slid her hand away. "Just another regret? Hope that you can keep it my dirty little secret." Sirius retorted. Jane shot him a glare before she stood up and stalked away carrying her _Care of Magical Creatures_ book with her. Sirius slowly fallowed, keeping silent until he started talking.

"Who has to know? When we live such fragile lives. It's the best way we survive." Sirius practically pleaded.

"I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you!" Jane snapped, furious more with herself than with Sirius. Though, he was part of it.

"Tell me all that I've thrown away." Sirius said in defense.

"Find out games you don't wanna play?" Jane said disappointedly. "You are the only one that needs to know. I'll keep you my dirty little secret."

"Dirty little secret." Sirius said softly, smiling. "Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret." He spoke up. An abnormal silence passed over them.

"Just another regret…" Jane paused, an abnormal silence passed over them. Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Jane snogging him, which he didn't mind. The two broke away as James called for Jane who supposedly had his _Care of Magical Creatures_ book.

"My dirty little secret." Jane smiled before going off to find her nearby brother.

"Who has to know? The way she feels inside, those thoughts I can't deny, these sleeping dogs won't lie. And all I've tried to hide, it's eating me alive. I'll keep you my dirty little secret." Sirius smiled after her. "Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.

_Just another regret_ echoed in the empty corridor.

"Who has to know?" Sirius said solemnly.


	13. The trio Forever

****

Description: Hermione remembering and reflecting on their leaving Hogwarts (post-Dumbledore finding the bus…I mean his 'death'). Originally this was Graduation (friends forever) by Vitamin C

****

Dedication: to my potter headed friends.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (if I did book 4-6 would've been different (and most of 7)) or Vitamin C

The Trio forever

"We talked all night about the rest of our lives, where we're gonna be when we turn 17. I kept thinking time would never change, I kept thinking things would always be the same. When we leave this year we won't be comin' back, no more hangin' out 'cause we're on a different track." Hermione put an arm around Ginny comfortingly. "And if we've got somethin' we need to say, we better say it right now 'cause we may not have another day because we're movin' on and we can't slow down." Hermione said shooting a look at Harry and Ron.

'These memories are playing like a film without sound. And I keep thinkin' of that night in June, I didn't know much of love but it came too soon.' She thought as she rolled under her covers. 'Then there was me and you, and when we got real blue, stay at home talkin' with our owls. We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared, laughin' at ourselves thinkin' life's not fair.' She smiled at Ginny across from her.

"And this is how it feels: As we go on, we remember all the times we had together and as our lives change, come whatever, we will still be friends forever." Hermione prayed before drifting off to sleep.

She quietly made her way to the boy's dorm the next morning. She stood in the doorway, watching Harry and Ron toss their things in their trunks, every so often asking the other if something was theirs.

"If we get the big jobs and we make the big money, when we look back now, will our jokes still be funny? Will we still remember everything we learned in school?" Hermione asked them, making her way to Ron's bed. She sat down and smiled at them. "Still be trying to break every single rule?" The boys shared a slight smile.

"Will little Brainy Hermione be a teacher?" Ron joked, tossing scrap parchment at her.

"Will Ron find a job that won't interfere with his Quiddich?" Hermione joked back, tossing the parchment back, too.

"Keep thinking this isn't goodbye. Keep thinkin' it's our time to fly." Harry reminded them.

"And this is how it feels: As we go on, we remember all the times we had together and as our lives change, come whatever, we will still be friends forever." Hermione whispered as the boys returned to their packing.

"Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now? Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence. "I guess I thought that this would never end. And suddenly it's like we're women and men."

"Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?" Ron asked saddened.

"Will these memories fade when we leave this town?" Harry whispered.

'Just keep thinkin' it's not goodbye. Just keep thinkin' it's our time to fly.

And as we go on, we remember all the times we had together and as our lives change, come whatever, we will still be friends forever.' Hermione smiled, tossing Harry a discarded book. Their laughter soon lifted the somber mood. Hermione noticed a Wizarding card, 'Ron's?' She thought, picking it up. Dumbledore smiled up at her.


	14. A place for us

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fnil\fcharset0 Times New Roman;\f1\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial; \\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1503;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\nowidctlpar\sl240\slmult1\kerning28\ul\b\f0\fs24 Description:\ulnone\b0 This is very HermioneRon. Post book 6 and their decision to possibly not go back to Hogwarts. \par \ul\b Dedication:\ulnone \b0 Pippin634 wanted it and so it shall be.\par \ul\b Disclaimer\b0 :\ulnone I don\rquote t own Harry Potter or Tarabithia (both would be awesome)\par \pard\nowidctlpar\sl240\slmult1\qc\ul A place for US\par \pard\nowidctlpar\sl240\slmult1\ulnone\tab\ldblquote When I close my eyes I can see your face and the sun, shinning through. On that special place and you.\rdblquote Hermione admitted, linking her arm with Ron\rquote s. The two stood by the lake watching Hogwarts. She turned her head toward him. \ldblquote You were always gonna be my king.\rdblquote She admitted. \par \tab\ldblquote I \i was\i0 always gonna be your king?\rdblquote Ron asked, dreading the past tense. \par \tab\ldblquote I was always gonna be your queen.\rdblquote She smiled turning back to the school. \par \tab\ldblquote You know that we can always be anything.\rdblquote Ron unlinked their arms, startling Hermione. He wrapped it around her comfortingly. A smile slowly passed over her lips. \par \tab\ldblquote Remember now, forever may come.\rdblquote She leaned her head on his arm. \tab\ldblquote Whenever you\rquote re lost remember there will always be a place for us.\rdblquote Ron said, running his other hand over her hair.\par \tab\ldblquote Castles we build, they crumble to dust. Don\rquote t worry there will always be a place for us.\rdblquote Hermione straightened up. \par \tab\ldblquote A place for \i us\i0 .\rdblquote He turned her head to face him, kissing her gently.\par \tab\ldblquote When I close my eyes I can hear you laugh and the night, it will fall and the day will pass by\'85\rdblquote She tried to argue his unarguable point. \ldblquote Never ever know what you may find.\rdblquote\par \tab\ldblquote Never know what you may find.\rdblquote He shrugged, reminding her of why she could barley tolerate him first year. \ldblquote All you got to do is open your mind.\rdblquote And yet, at the same time, why she liked him now. \par \tab\ldblquote Just got to leave the real world behind?\rdblquote She asked. \par \tab\ldblquote Remember now, forever may come. And whenever you\rquote re lost remember\par There will always be a place for us. Castles we build, they crumble to dust.\rdblquote He shrugged cockily. Hermione rolled her eyes. \ldblquote Don\rquote t worry there will always be a place for us.\rdblquote\par \tab\ldblquote A place for \i us\i0 ?\rdblquote She smiled up at him. \par \tab\ldblquote Me? I was always gonna be your king.\rdblquote Ron joked.\par \tab \ldblquote You \i are\i0 always gonna be my king. \i I \i0 was always gonna be your queen. You know that we can always be anything.\rdblquote She smiled back. \par \tab\ldblquote Remember now. Forever may come. And whenever you\rquote re lost. Remember there will always be a place for us.\rdblquote\par \tab\ldblquote Castles we build, they crumble to dust. Don\rquote t worry. There\rquote ll always be a place for us. \par \tab\ldblquote A place for us.\rdblquote Ron smiled leaning his head close to hers.\kerning0\f1\fs20\par 


	15. Friends 'o mine

****

Description: Marauders Era, well, about them. Originally it was _Friends o' mine_. Sirius and RJ remembering James and their carefree days that are no more. Post Azkaban.

****

Dedication: To Harry Potter. I think he'll need all the support he can get. Remember kiddies: 'If you believe in Fairies clap your hands', sorry Hook reference there. Enjoy.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bowling for Soup

Friends of mine

"Well it was ugly but we made it this far. Some of gone but I forget who they are." RJ sighed flipping through Harry's parent's photo album. He was fast asleep, anyway.

"Now the hangovers are worse but we get through 'em fine." Sirius joked, patting RJ's shoulder comfortingly.

"Sleepin' late but we weren't lazy. Gettin' older but we're still crazy. Yeah, I'm so glad I have these friends of mine." RJ smiled at his oldest living friend.

Sirius grabbed the album from RJ's hands, they were already too old to put up much of a fight and Sirius was used to that. "It started at a coffee shop in a most unlikely town." He smiled remembering back to when he first met James. James was only eleven and he was already trying to pick up Sirius' older cousins. Sirius was the one who suggested they leave, whispering to James as his cousins made their way to the door 'They're boyfriends aren't people you want to mess with.' That was when James introduced himself, running his hand through his already messy hair.

"And there were casualties but we made it out anyhow. We stuck together through the good and bad times. Death Eaters, Potions, and Lily sometimes. So glad I had these friends of mine." Sirius smiled slightly remembering the forgotten memories.

"And missions, girls, and obstacles all but broke us down. Night flights and broken hands in every major town." RJ sighed, glancing up at the nearing full moon.

"And I've got your back, you've got mine. Like that Johnny Cash said 'I walk the line' and you can always count on me for one last beer." Sirius put a hand over RJ's.

"We saw the world and the world seemed smaller. We're getting wider but we're gettin' no taller. No, we grew up a lot at a time." RJ glanced back at Sirius' obviously aged eyes.

"We're sleepin' late but we're not lazy. We're older but we're still crazy. Yeah, I'm so glad I have these friends of mine." Sirius smiled before gesturing around him.

__

So glad I have these friends of mine echoed through the dark room.


	16. Just Friends?

****

Description: This is Lavender's look at HermioneRon. I thought this might be a fun point of view to do seeing as book 7 is coming out soon. Originally this was Just friends by Gavin Degraw.

****

Dedication: To JK Rowling for making them the best 'Will they? Won't they?' couple of this century. Move over Ross and Rachel.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gavin Degraw.

Just Friends?

"I saw you there last night, standing in the dark. You were actin' so in love, with her hand upon your heart." Lavender snapped.

Ron opened his mouth to protest.

"But you're just friends. At least that's what you _said_. Now I know better." She snapped. "Run your fingers in her hair. I'll forgive you for what you've done, if you say that I'm the one." Lavender smiled at him slightly, worried. She put her hand on his shoulder.

Ron started to speak up before Lavender cut him off again, dropping her hand.

"I've had other options too! But all I want is you." She took his hand in hers. "Ron, your body fits me like a glove. If you shower me with words of love…"

Ron smiled slightly down at her, before his eyes wandered searching for someone to help him out. His eyes finally set on Hermione, trying to tell her to help.

"While you were just friends." Lavender's smile dropped, following his eyes. She glared at Hermione before turning back to Ron. "At least that's what you said! Now I know better! Run your fingers in her hair. I forgave you for what you've done. You said that I'm the one!" She pushed him away angrily.

"It's time I stop to lay it on the line, but you don't leave me with a choice this time. Why wouldn't you choose? You know I…you know I…I trusted you!" She snapped at him.

"When you were just friends! At least that's what _you_ said. Now _I _know better." She turned on Hermione, "Run his fingers in your hair!" She turned back to Ron. "I forgive you for what you've done if you say that I'm the one."

Ron looked at her with a combination of shock and confusion.

"You were just friends; at least that's what you said. Now I know better!

I run my fingers in your hair. I forgave you for what you've done. You said that I'm the one!" She snapped again.

The words echoed in Great Hall. _ I forgave you for what you've done. You said that I'm the one…I forgave you for what you've done. You said…I forgave you…_

"I'd forgive you for what you've done…" She started in again.


	17. Your so Vain

****

Description: I came up with the idea pre-watching Order of the Phoenix but then it reinforced it so I had to. Lily's rants at James and his vanity. Originally: You're so vain.

****

Dedication: to Lily Potter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Carly Simon

You're so Vain

"You walked in to the party like you were walkin' into a yacht. Your hair, it was strategically dipped below one eye and your scarf it was striped. You had one eye in the mirror as you watched your self dance, and all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner." The Howler shouted, startling James to hear Lily's voice fill the boy's dorm. The shock caused the room to quiet, more so than it was whenever someone received a Howler.

"They'd be your partner?" Sirius asked James, smirking. He shrugged as the Howler continued.

"You're so vain! You probably think this Howler is about you! You're so vain! You think this Howler is about you! Don't you? Don't you?" The letter shrieked as it tore its self apart. James stared blankly at the disappearing remains. The room filled with laughs and remarks. James got to his feet, glaring at his dorm mates before heading to the Common room.

Lily sat in a chair, reading her Charms book, intently.

"Hey." James smirked, running his hand down her arm, taking her hand slightly.

She didn't seem amused.

"You had me several years ago, when I was still quite naïve. Remember, you said we made such a pretty pair. Said that you would never leave! You gave away the things you love, and one of them was me." Her glare seemed to slowly disappear. "I had some dreams. There were clouds in my tea leaves."

"Clouds in your tea leaves? And?" James asked, tightening his grip on her hand slowly.

Lily smiled slightly, before catching herself. "You're so vain! You probably think the leaves are about you!"

"You're so vain. You probably think this is about you." James shot back.

"Don't you?"   
"Don't you?" He repeated.

Lily sighed. "I hear you went to Saratoga, and your horse naturally won. Then you flew your broom up to Nova Scotia to see the total eclipse of the sun." Lily asked, watching him. James nodded, slightly embarrassed. He knew Lily's family sacrificed for her to even be at Hogwarts.

"When you're where you should be over time…and when your not…" James started, his words making just as little sense to himself as to Lily.

"You're with an underworld spy or the wife of a close friend." Lily snapped, randomly.

"_Wife _of a close friend?" James asked smugly. He seemed proud he could get Sirius or Lupin's wife.

"You're so vain! You probably think this is about you!" She pulled away.

"_You're_ so vain! _You_ probably think _this_ is about you!" James snapped back, gesturing to himself on 'this'.

"Don't you?"

"Don't _you_? You're so vain!" Lily snapped, she picked up her discarded book and stormed off to the Girls Dormitory.


	18. Goodbye my lover

****

Description: Originally this was Goodbye my Lover. It is JamesXLily. I might also turn it into a separate RonXHermione. And a side note: my theory is that Lily was Prego before they left school. Well, for this fic anyway. I'm pretty indecisive.

****

Dedication: To someone that deserves it, I just don't know who they are yet.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or James Blunt

Goodbye my lover

"Did I disappoint you or let you down? Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?" James called after Lily as she stormed past him, on her way to the girl's dorm.

Sirius put a comforting hand on his shoulder, edging him closer to the fire. It was only the beginning of December but already the Common Room felt colder than the forest.   
"I saw the end, before we begun. Yes, I saw she was in love, and I knew I had won." James told his two closest friends. "So I took what's mine, by eternal right. Took her soul out, into the night. It may be over, but it won't stop there. I'm here for her, if she'd only care." James glanced back at the dormitory, shocked to spot Lily had come back down. James was on his feet as she made her way to them, reaching for the book RJ was handing her.

"You touched my heart. You touched my soul." James took hold of her free wrist, turning her to him. Lily turned her head away from him. "You changed my life and all my goals." He tossed the parchment he'd been doing his potions on at her feet. Lily turned to him. "Love is blind, and that I know and my heart was blinded by you."

Lily seemed to be taken back by that.

James smiled slightly, his hand now in hers. "I've kissed your lips, and held your hand. I've shared your dreams, and shared your bed. I know you well and I know your smell. I've been addicted to you."

Lily smiled slightly, looking suddenly sad. She pulled away and made her way back to her bed.

"Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me." James called after her.

The words echoed in Lily's ears. "_Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me._" She froze. James went on.

"I am a dreamer and when I wake you can't break my spirit. It's my dreams you take. And as you move on remember me. Remember us and all we used to be." He went to her side. Lily felt his hands on her shoulders. "I've seen you cry. I've seen you smile. I've seen you sleepin' for a while." He moved in front of her. "I'd be the father of your child." He paused, obviously proud of himself for saying it. Lily looked at him shocked. If she had known that….

"I'd spend a lifetime with you. I know your fears and you know mine. We've had our doubts…and I love you, I swear that's true. I can't live without you." James kissed her cheek gently. "Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one…you have been the one for me." Just as suddenly as his hands were there, they were gone. Lily whipped around, spotting

"Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one, you have been the one for me."

James turned to face her.

"And I still hold your hand in mine…in mine when I'm asleep. And I will feel my soul in time, when I'm kneeling at your feet. Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend. You have been the one, you have been the one for me."

_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend. You have been the one,_

you have been the one for me. Echoed through the silent room.

"I'm so hollow, baby. I'm so hollow." James pleaded. "I'm so…I'm so…I'm so hollow."

Lily dropped her book with a thud. She ran to James, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him deeply.


	19. When you love someone

****

Description: James and Lily. Originally it was 'When you love someone'. James about Lily. Sorry it's so short but I know how you guys hate repetitive songfics.

****

Dedication: To Lily Evans. It must be so hard to be so loved. Yeah right.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bethany Dillon

When you love someone

"This mornin' it was a fight to get up. Those words still ringin' in my head, never felt like such a fool in front of anyone. Guess that's what you do when you love someone." James told Sirius, both slumping over their books.

"What you do when you love someone--" Sirius started.

"I was in Hogsmade, and she was walkin' here, I wish I was in Snivel's seat. I just needed you to know." James sighed.

"That's what you do when you love someone." Sirius smirked.

"_That's_ what you do when you love someone?" James laughed. "If I fall, I try a little harder to get right up."

"Just give her time, if she needs more. There's no way to really know for sure how to protect yourself or predict the outcome. You do anything when you love someone."

"I'd do anything when I love someone."

Sirius ruffled James' hair before returning to his book.

"I just got an owl, there's a brave change blowing my way. She proved me wrong, I swore I was in love. I guess that's what you do when you love someone."

"Yeah, that's what you do when you love someone."

"That's what you do when you love someone?" Lily asked them, confused.


	20. SPOILER ALERT She's got a boyfriend

****

SPOILER WARNING! DO NOT READ IF NOT READ DEATHLY HALLOWS!

****

Description: Snape and Lily. Originally it was 'She's got a boyfriend'. Snape about Lily.

****

Dedication: To Severus Snape the hero JK knows he is but is too stubborn to admit. It's not her fault. She's Scottish.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bowling for Soup

When you love someone

"She used to be the happiest girl I knew. And I remember seeing her laugh. I remember the time she cried, when tears filled her eyes, as we talked of Muggles. Her smile is turning upside down…she's got a boyfriend now." Severus watched from the Slytherin table as James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist.

"She's got a boyfriend now, and it's hard to see what she's got herself into. She's getting used to the loneliness that's bottled up inside. She knows she'll make it through the sad times, all the bad times, 'cause it's up to her to make some sense somehow. She's got James as a boyfriend now." Severus glared as James now kissed Lily's cheek like he owned her. He shook his head disbelieving.

"She always knew she'd find the right guy who'd hold her through the night. Someone she'd take to meet her mom. Take her to see Elton John." Severus was on his feet in seconds as Lily returned James' new kisses.

"She's got a boyfriend now, and it's hard to see what she's got herself into. She's getting used to the loneliness that's bottled up inside. She knows she'll make it through the sad times, all the bad times, 'cause it's up to her to make some sense somehow. She's got James Potter as a boyfriend now." Severus glared.

"She's got a boyfriend now." He made his signature retreat out of the Great Hall, his robes and hair blowing behind him, mysteriously.

"Why's it always have to be that guys like that always get to be the one she thinks the world of? Why's it always have to be girls like that can never find someone…someone like me?" Severus snapped, as he rushed down the empty corridor.

"And it's hard to know the deference between inside and out. Wish she would ask if I could mind her broken heart. I wouldn't know where to start. She got what she always wanted!" Severus snapped, nearing the Slytherin common room.

_She got what she always wanted…She got what she always wanted_ echoed down the dungeon corridors.

"She's got a boyfriend now and it's hard to see what she's got herself into. She's getting used to the loneliness that's bottled up inside. She knows she'll make it through the sad times, all the bad times 'cause it's up to her to make some sense somehow. Potter's her boyfriend now." He leaned against the cool stone wall, sliding down to the floor.

"She's got a boyfriend now and it's hard to see what she's got herself into. She's getting used to, all the loneliness that's bottled up inside. I knows she'll make it through the sad times, all the bad times 'cause it's up to me to make some sense somehow." He leaned his head back against the wall. "She's got a boyfriend now." He groaned, lightly hitting his head on the wall.


	21. Your Eyes Possible Spoiler

****

Description: Snape about a lost love with a certain pair of unforgettable eyes. Seeing as I called this I'm not putting up a Spoiler Warning. If _I_ could see it and shipped it then it's obvious, right? Also as of August 21 I will no longer put up Spoiler Warnings. I'm sorry, but nothing I put in these will reveal too much, though if you aren't done then take what you like as theory--same can go to those in denial also. Please enjoy and review.

****

Dedication: To Snape, 'cause I _HATE_ it when your love marries another girl, or guy in this case.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent, or Harry Potter.

Your Eyes

Severus Snape sneered as he glanced around the Great Hall. The first years could be so annoying. His mind drifted back to his own days at Hogwarts. This was the very room in which he lost both, his best friend and the only girl he ever loved.

'_Your eyes, as we said your goodbyes. Can't get them out of my mind,_' He thought as the scene replayed in his mind. It was his fifth year. They had just finished their Owls and _James Potter _and his _friends_ had just finished humiliating him. Nothing unusual. Lily Evans had stepped up to save him, but he didn't want to be saved by her. He wanted to be the one to save him. 'Mudblood' he'd called her. Mudblood. He said it like it was something foul that you didn't want on you. He tried to apologize to her. Lily wouldn't have it. She was stubborn, that was one of the things he loved about her. She was upset, he could tell. She was upset with him, though, this time, not Potter.

The Great Hall filled. The noise snapped him back to the present. The black caught the green. His expression changed, involuntary.

__

'_And I find can't hide from your eyes._'

Once he drew himself away from the boy-who-lived's eyes the rest of him came into view. The Potter was a walking copy of his father. His expression easily returned to his usual sneer.

'_The ones that took me by surprise. The night you came into my life_.'

His mind began to drift again. He had seen her use magic when she was young. They were only six or seven, but Lily could already use it on purpose. That's what caught Severus' attention. Her eyes were so green, so happy. The opposite of his own. It was Halloween and she was out with her sister. He was sitting on a chair in his front yard; his father would only start yelling at them again if Severus asked to go with the Evans girls. '_Where there's moonlight I see your eyes_.'

Severus was snapped back to reality as Harry Potter's name was called for the sorting. The hat sat on the boy's head an unusually long time. What could it be doing? Severus knew the boy would be in Gryfindor. Both his parents had, and his mother was an exceptionally brave woman, even in her Hogwarts days. He was right. The unprepared boy moved to his table, his _father_ would've been proud. Though, he would've been proud if the boy wanted something Quiddich related. The Sorting and Announcements ended. The students dug into their food, the Great Hall filling with noise again. Severus watched the Potter boy, sneering slightly more than usual.

'_How'd I let you slip away? I'm longing so to hold you_.'

He stood and slipped out of the Great Hall the first second he felt he could. He walked down the empty corridors, suddenly he felt like the same boy he had when this school was his fourteen years ago. Severus stopped once he found the trophy case he wanted. It was held near the Ravenclaw common room; for good reason, every award in _this_ case wasn't for valor or service to the school, but for knowledge, for being the brightest. Lily Evans shinned over many of the trophies. Severus' hand hovered over the glass. "I'd die for one more day, because there's something I should have told you." He whispered to the plaque. "There's something I should have told you. When I looked into your eyes--" he stopped. Why couldn't he say it when she was alive? When she was by his side when every one in her house hated the Slytherins for the mere fact they were Slytherins.

"Why does distance make us wise? You were the one all along, and before you died…I should've told you. I should've told you…" He whispered. He smiled at the case sadly. His reflection caught his eye. "I have always loved you! You can see it in my eyes!" He closed his eyes, leaning his head forward. "Lily…" He whispered, opening his eyes to her shining plaques.


	22. Forever

****

Description: I felt I had to write a Hermione Ron songfics, I haven't done that in a while. Originally this was 'Could it be?' still by Christy Carlson Ramono. Contains only slight spoilers though you may think it's just my theories.

****

Dedication: to HermRonny. Yes, the WHOLE ship.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and still not Christy.

Forever

"I know we've been friends forever, but now I think I'm feeling something totally new." Ron let out one day. Hermione looked at him over her book.

"And after al this time you've opened up your eyes?" She asked him, exasperated.

"Now I see. You were all ways with me. Could it be? You and I? Never imagined. Could it be? Suddenly, I'm falling for you. Could it be? You were right here beside me and I never knew. Could it be its true? It's you." He smiled at her, putting his hands on her arms. 

"It's kind of funny. You were always near, but you never thought we'd end up here." She said, giving him a look.

"And every time We've need you. You've been there to pull us through. Now it's clear, I've been waiting for you." He debated what he should do.

"'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives. I can see it in your eyes." Hermione kissed him.

"Then its real? And it's just me and you? Could it be that its true? That it's you?" Ron asked, taken back.

"You never imagined. Could it be? Suddenly up your falling for me."

"Could it be? You were right here beside me and I never knew Could it be its true? It's you?" He smiled at her as Harry scoffed, friendly.

"That it's you." She beamed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh it's you."


	23. You need a new Girlfriend

****

Description: Hermione during her 6th year. I was at a school dance when I got the idea, so bare with me. Originally 'Girlfriend'

****

Dedication: Me. Just 'cause I want to. Lol. Ok, fine and those that actually read these.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Avril Lavigne

You need a new Girlfriend

'Hey, Hey! You, you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way! I think you need a new one! Hey, Hey! You, you! I could be your girlfriend!' Hermione wished she could shout as Lavender Brown attempted to suffocate Ron Weasly.

"Hey, Hey! You, you!" Hermione shouted at them. 'I know that you like me.' She thought. "No way, no way!" She grabbed her books and her bag and made her way to the door. 'Know it's not a secret.'

'Hey, Hey! You, you! I want be your girlfriend!' Hermione kicked her self for not shouting.

"You're so fine. I want you mine. You're so delicious. I think about you all the time. You're so addictive. Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright? Don't pretend, I think you know. I'm darn precious. Bloody yeah, I'm a princess. I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right." She whispered as she sat down at the Gryfindor table. Harry sat down next to her.

"She's like 'so what ever?' He can do so much better. I think we should get together now. And that's what everyone's talkin' about. I don't like his girlfriend. I think he needs a new one! I could be his girlfriend." Hermione ranted to Harry. Harry opened his mouth to comment when a group of Slytherin's made their way past the Gryfindor table. One smiled at Hermione.

"Hey, Hey! You, you! I know that you like me. I know it's not a secret. I'll be your girlfriend." Hermione turned and called at him. She turned back to her books and Harry right after.

"I can see the way, I see they way he looks at me. And even when he looks away, I know he thinks about me. I know Ron talks about me all the time, again and again." Hermione snapped at Harry.

She finished her work and headed back to the Common Room.

"So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear." Lavender smiled at Ron, her hands all over him.

'Better yet make your girlfriend disappear.' Hermione thought bitterly. 'I don't want to hear you say her name ever again. 'Cause'

Lavender kissed Ron again before she headed for the Girl's Dorm.

"She's like 'so whatever?' You can do so much better." Hermione told him, reading her book. 'I think we should get together now. And that's what everyone's talkin' about.'

"Hey, Hey! You, you!" Ron asked, putting his hand on her book.

"I don't like your girlfriend!" Hermione snapped.

"No way, no way!" Ron snapped.

"I think you need a new one!" She snapped, slamming the book on his hand. She stormed upstairs.

"Hey, Hey! You, you!" Ron shouted after her, the book dropped to the floor.

"I could be your girlfriend." Hermione mumbled to herself.

'In a second you could be wrapped around my finger. I could do it better, There's no other…So when's it gonna sink in?' She thought. Hermione sighed and stuck her head back out.

"She's so stupid. What the hell were you thinkin'? She's like 'so what ever?'

You can do so much better! I think we should--" She shouted, stopping herself.

"And that's what everyone's talkin' about!" Ron snapped.

"Hey, Hey! You, you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way! I think you need a new one!" She snapped the anger obvious on her face.

"No way! No way!" Ron shook his head, confused.


	24. Hogwarts Never Ends

**Description:** Harry potter may be over but like High School, it never ends. Originally High School never ends.

**Dedication:**To the Fandom.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter or Bowling for Soup

Hogwarts Never Ends

Seven years you think for sure, that's all you've got to endure. All the total prats. All the stuck up staff. So superficial, so immature. But then when you graduate you take a look around and say: "Hey wait! This is the same as to where I just came from. I thought it was over? Ah that's great."

The whole world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex, who's got the money, who's got the books. Who's kinda cute, and who's just a mess. And you still don't have the right look, and you still don't have the right friends. Nothing changes but the places, the names and the trends. Hogwarts never ends.

Check out the popular kids. You'll never guess what Hermione did. And how did Ron loose all that weight? Pansy had a baby so I guess Draco's straight. And the only thing that matters is climbing up that social ladder. You still care about your hair and the broom you fly. It doesn't matter if your 16 or 35.

Hermione Granger, she's the Head Girl, Bill Weasly, captain of the Quiddich team, Ron Weasly, the clown, Harry Potter the Seeker. I've seen it all before.

The whole wide world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex. Who's in the pub? And who's on the run? And who's Apparating before they get caught? You still don't have the right look, and you still don't have the right friends. And you still read the same…_paper_ that you did back then. Hogwarts never ends.

The whole Wizarding world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's getting hexed. Who's got the money? Who's got the Grim? Who's kinda cute, and who's just a mess? And I still don't have the right look, and I still have the same three friends and I'm pretty much the same as I was back then. Hogwarts never ends.


	25. Fine Fine Line

Description: Once more a Snape Lily. There's a fine, fine line by Avenue Q

Dedication: To Severus Snape, the real 'boy-who-lived'

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Avenue Q

There's a Fine, Fine Line

"There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend." Severus mumbled to himself as Lily mock argued with James about their next mission. "There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend." His head turned to look outside.

"And you never know till you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb." She called his name. His head shot back toward them. He was just part of their conversation. "There's a fine, fine line between love and a waste of time. And there's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie."

His mind drifted back two years.

"There's a fine, fine line between your wonderful and good bye. I guess if someone doesn't love you back, it isn't such a crime, but there's a fine, fine line between love and a waste of time." He remembered thinking.

"And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore! I don't think you even know what your looking for! For my own sanity I've got to close the door and walk away!" She snapped.

He watched the two newlyweds. 'There's a fine, fine line between together and not. There's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.' He thought.

"You've got to go after the things you want while your still in your prime!" He spoke up. James and Lily looked at him. Severus got to his feet and left. 'But there's a fine, fine line between love and a waste of time.'


	26. Picture to burn

**Description:** Originally this was Picture to burn, by Taylor Swift. This is Cho against Harry.

**Dedication:** To anyone who supports The Good ship.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

Picture to burn

"To state the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy. I realized you love yourself more that you could ever love me. So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy. That's fine I'll tell mine you're gay!" Cho snapped at Harry. She couldn't stand that all he could think of was…_Hermione_. The thought made her shutter. "And by the way I hate that stupid old firebolt, you never let me fly. You're a redneck, heartbreak, who's really bad at lyin'! So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time as far as I'm concerned, you're just another picture to burn!" She spat at him. Harry watched her confused. He looked from Ron to _her_.

"There's no time for tears, I'm just sitting here planning my revenge. There's nothing stopping me from going out with _all_ of your best friends!" She snapped, smirking at Hermione and Ron. They eyed her worried. "And if you come around saying 'sorry' to me, my daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be!" She warned. 'Cause she hates that stupid old firebolt, he never let her fly. To her he's a redneck, heartbreak, which's really been a lie.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, trying to get her to calm down.

"So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time. As far as I'm concerned, you're just another wizard to burn." She glared. She smiled slyly. "And if you're missing me, you better keep it to yourself 'Cause coming back around here would be bad for your health!"   
Harry nodded, wondering to what lengths girls would go to get their point across. "Because you hate that stupid old firebolt I never let you fly? I'm a redneck, heartbreak that's really been a lie?

"Yeah." Cho smirked. He was getting it.  
"So watch you strike a match on all this wasted time?" Harry asked.

"I really, really hate that stupid old firebolt, You never let me fly! You're a redneck, heartbreak  
that's really been a lie! Yeah! So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time. As far as I'm concerned, you're just another picture to burn!" She snapped.


	27. Animal I have become

**Description:** I've been meaning to write this one for a while. The three loves of RJ's life. Originally: "Animal I Have Become"  
**Dedication:**to Teddy, and Libby, and Bri, and Christina….to a lot of people.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter or 3 Days Grace. Tear.

Animal I have become

"I can't escape this hell. So many times I've tried, but I'm still caged inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself!" Remus sobbed, calling to the Heavens, hoping both that no one and everyone heard him from under the Whomping Willow.

Lily's arms slowly dropped, pulling the book out of her nose. She saw him. And the frozen tree. She called to him. He looked hurt. She dropped her book and ran to him, kneeling next to him.

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become." Remus told her. He knew she was "James'" but he couldn't help it. He took her hands in his, looking into her young green eyes. "Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal." He shook her.   
'_This animal, this animal…_' it echoed. Lily watched him sadly.

"I can't escape myself." Remus heard Sirius plead. He was a Black, he only did what was in his nature. Just like himself.  
"I can't escape myself" Remus echoed his closest friend. He put a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
"So many times I've lied…" Sirius started.  
"So many times _I've_ lied. But there's still rage inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself." Remus admitted to him. He let go of Sirius and sat on the bed. "So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal." Remus pleaded. Sirius smiled sadly. He went to Remus' side, wrapping his arms around him.

"Somebody help me through this nightmare. I can't control myself. Somebody wake me from this nightmare. I can't escape this hell." Remus clutched his head. The transformation was always more painful when he was upset. He hadn't had an easy night since…Sirius died.  
"So what if I can see the darkest side of you?" Tonks said as she whipped his face.

"No one will ever change this animal I have become." He snapped at her. Tonks glared, there was the Black's aditude.   
"I'll help you believe it's not the real you. Somebody's here help you tame this animal you have become. Help you believe it's not the real you." She swore. Her eyes showed her fear, _and_ her determination. He loved that about her. He smiled slightly.   
"Somebody to help me tame this animal…This animal I have become…." He asked. Tonks smiled, giving him her answer in a kiss.


End file.
